This invention concerns an activation keyboard, especially for a motor-vehicle climate control device for being installed from a front side of a dashboard instrument panel, which keyboard includes a housing in which a circuit board having electric and electronic components thereon is arranged, with a plurality of keys, or buttons, of the keyboard acting on switches of the circuit board.
Such a keyboard is disclosed in German patent document DE 43 44 054 C2, but this keyboard has a large depth, which is troublesome in some applications. Moreover, there is a need for a keyboard having a structure that can be assembled from its individual parts without further connecting elements such as screws, rivets or the like.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a keyboard of the type described in the opening paragraph above having a small depth and allowing an uncomplicated mounting without the use of connecting elements.